Laws of Science and Rollerskating - Redux
by RobSp1derp1g
Summary: Slight rewrite of Laws of Science and Rollerskating. Clemont and Bonnie are back in Lumiose City, but only for a short while. What happens when another Gym Leader drops by? Companion story, set in the same timeline as What Happens. Reading it before this is highly recommended.


**Oh, look, it's me again.**

 **I was writing a chapter of What Happens, when I noticed that I had written myself into a corner. There was no way I could continue with what I had, so I decided to retcon this story, despite it being a side-story, it's the one that messed with me. And I was like, well, since I'm gonna have to retcon it, I might as well add some more stuff to it, so I did.**

 **I call this Laws of Science and Rollerskating - Redux.**

 **It's still nothing compared to some works I've read recently, but still it's a good read. Also, you can do the following. Read this and the original, side by side. You can actually measure my inprovement.**

 **And don't forget to read my other works. It's been said that people like it.**

* * *

Lumiose City, 10 AM

The Prism Tower has been chosen by many couples as the number one spot to propose to marriage. Few sites in the world are able to match the level of romantic mood created by the lights of Lumiose when seen at night, and boosted by the stars, which are able to shine and effortlessly show their light to whomever wants to see it.

At this time of day, it was usual for the tower to be filled with visitors from other regions, or even other countries, all wanting to create memories they wouldn't soon forget. Despite the usual presence of a crowd, the tower has always been a calm place, save for the occasional thud on the walls, which the guide promptly explained was due to the gym located on the 5th floor of the tower, and there was nothing to fear.

Currently, the Gym Leader was a robotic lifeform called Clembot, created by the true Gym Leader of Lumiose City, while he was away on a journey. The Gym Leader specialized in Electric-type Pokémon and decided he could become a better Gym Leader if he were to become a travelling trainer, so he, along with his younger sister, decided to journey with a trainer who had just arrived in the Kalos region.

It had only been a few days since that trainer crowned himself the Kalos League Champion, the youngest trainer ever to achieve such a position. But that posed a question: what happens now?

That was the dominant thought on the heads of the two people, one clearly shorter than the other, who walked peacefully towards the tower. The shorter one, her blond hair tugged to the side in a ponytail, looked and walked ahead, lost in thought.

"Clemont, I was wondering… are Ash and Serena going to leave us?" The child asked, sadness evident in her voice.

The tall one, the kid's brother had already thought about that, without reaching a conclusive answer. But he wanted to comfort his sister.

"I don't know, Bonnie. I don't think they want to, but I'm afraid there's nothing left to keep us together." The boy revealed. "There's only Ash's party left."

He looked at his sister, who already had tears in her eyes. He knelt down and placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, there's no reason to cry… You can talk to them anytime you want." The young man reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to the young girl. As he gave his handkerchief to his sister, from the corner of his eye, he was able to see something that looked like a Lucario hiding behind a tree.

"Now, why don't you dry your eyes, and go find me a bride?" He smiled, knowing it would cheer his sister up.

Bonnie dried her eyes as fast as she could and ran straight ahead, hoping to achieve her life's goal: find someone to take care of her brother.

"Stay where I can see you!" The brother shouted, turning while raising himself to his feet.

"Okay!" Bonnie responded.

There was a distinct sound of roller skates approaching the Lumiose Gym Leader. Despite coming from such a busy city, and traveling all over the region, there was only one person he knew who had a Lucario and liked travelling like that.

"Hello, Korrina!" The boy said, upon hearing the sound of roller-skates coming to a stop.

Sure enough, the Shalour Gym Leader slowed her speed to a halt as she approached the young inventor.

"Clemont, how did you know that was me?" Korrina asked.

"I saw your Lucario when I knelt down in front of Bonnie." Clemont explained.

"And you recognized me right away…" Korrina remarked.

"Well, no, but I heard your roller skates and I added 2 and 2 together." Clemont replied. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my favorite Gym Leader?" Korrina crossed her arms.

"I guess not, but Clembot's inside, battling." Clemont replied, earning a 'really?' look from Korrina. "Oh, you mean me!"

"Of course I meant you!" Korrina explained.

"Sorry, I don't get visited by pretty girls that often, Or by anyone, actually." Clemont apologized.

Korrina smiled. Right then, he was her plaything.

"Thank you!" Korrina chimed.

"I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to say you're pretty, it just slipped!" Clemont apologized.

"Oh, so you don't think I'm pretty? That hurts, Lemon-boy!" Korrina spoke, doing her best to sound sad.

"Yes, you are! You're very pretty, I just didn't mean to… Lemon-boy?" Clemont wondered why she had said that.

"I like it! Clemont, Lumiose City Gym Leader, Lemon-boy." Korrina stated. "I'm gonna call you that from now on. It can be your tagline!" Korrina exclaimed, her finger snapping like she just had an amazing idea.

"But why?" Clemont questioned. He was puzzled at the reason for his new and sudden nickname.

"Well," Korrina started, "you like machines and science and lemon, like other citrus fruits, is a good electrical conductor, due to its acidic juice. And just as without a good electrical conductor, without you and your ideas," Korrina tapped Clemont's forehead twice with her fingers, "your creations wouldn't exist."

Clemont was speechless. He had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone compliment his inventions. Yes, Ash would say that science is awesome, and it was true that some of his machines had a bad tendency to explode, but to receive a compliment from such an unlikely source, that was huge for him.

"Thank you, Korrina…" Clemont thanked the girl, happy like he hadn't been in a while… "But, you're into science, as well?"

"Well, when I started using roller-skates, I fell a lot, so I had to learn how to move and keep my balance and all that. By the time I learned it in school, the science bug had already bitten me… You can't use roller-skates without knowing Newton's laws of motion. Well, you can, but it's gonna hurt. " Korrina explained.

In the 10 minutes Korrina had been talking to him, Clemont had become speechless twice already. Who would think the energetic Gym Leader of Shalour City would be into science.

"Korrina, right now, me and Bonnie are on a bit of a tight schedule, we have to take a plane to Kanto, but here's a promise. When we come back, I'm going to invite you to hang out, just the two of us." Clemont informed.

Korrina smiled at the offer Clemont made. It was nice of the inventor to propose a date like that… Wait, 'date'? Wasn't she getting a little carried away? Truth is, she liked Clemotn, but she never thought of him as the kind of guy she could date. That was, until now.

"Are you… asking me out on a _date_ , Clemont?" The skater asked, to make sure her thoughts weren't misplaced.

Clemont took a deep breath. He didn't mean it like a date, like those couples go to, but maybe it wouldn't be that bad. "Y-yes, I am."

Two pairs of eyes, one smaller on top of the larger one, were watching the scene between the two Gym Leaders unfold. The owner of the larger pair of eyes smiled as she saw Clemont talking with the girl.

"Maybe there's hope for him, Dedenne."

Emerging from the hidden depths of behind the bushes, Bonnie made her way to the Gym Leaders. Once she had arrived, she made sure to acknowledge Korrina, by pretending she hadn't seen her.

"Big brother, at what time's the flight? Oh, hello, Korrina!" Bonnie approached her big brother.

"Hi, Bonnie, how are you?" Korrina greeted the child. "Found any wives for your brother?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Heh, I think I did."

"If we take the 11 AM flight, we'll be in Kanto by nightfall." Clemont replied, reading the information written in a piece of paper he pulled from his pocket.

"Why are you going to Kanto?" Korrina asked.

"Ash won the Kalos league, and his mom is throwing a party." Clemont explained.

"Korrina, why don't you come with me and big brother?" Bonnie's innocent smile hid a more serious subject.

"Do you think Ash would mind?" The girl asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Not at all! And if he does, I'll say Bonnie invited you." Clemont smiled.

"Where are Ash and Serena?" Korrina questioned.

The million dollar question. At that moment, only 5 people and 3 Pokémon knew what happened in the Champion's Hall, and Ash didn't want that information getting public. That didn't stop Bonnie, though.

"They mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Bonnie said before being interrupted by Clemont's hand covering her mouth.

"They… huh… decided to go ahead of us," Clemont answered. "He had some stahhhhhhhh! I told you not to bite me!"

Bonnie smiled before saying "They kissed!"

Korrina's eyes opened wide. "What? Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true…" Clemont confirmed, defeated.

Korrina's gae kept switching from Bonnie's overjoyed smile to Clemont's defeated look. Noticing its trainer's look and changing mood, Korrina's Lucario approached and stood by its trainer's side. Korrina herself was very confused due to the situation she was shown.  
Let's recap: Bonnie said that they kissed and that she had found her brother a bride, while Clemont looks like someone spilled some huge beans.  
Conclusion: Clemont and Serena kissed.

'No, no, no...' she thought to herself, 'that can't be.' If it did, why would he invite her on a date?  
But she decided to play it cool, and try her best to hide her jealousy. At least for now.

"You sound disappointed, Clemont. Kissing Serena was that bad?" Korrina asked, making sure a certain emotion wasn't noticed in her voice.

"Huh? No, not me. Ash and Serena kissed. I'm disappointed because this kid can't keep a secret to herself." Clemont cleared the confusion.

Upon hearing the truth, Korrina couldn't help but feel relieved. The assumptions she was devising proven untrue. Lucario noticed its trainer's mood returning to normal. "Oh, that's a relief…" Korrina commented under her breath, her hand in her heart. An action noticed by Bonnie.

"So, you're coming with us?" Clemont extended his left hand toward Korrina.

"Yes, I will, Lemon-boy!" The girl took the offered hand and walked with a smile, motioning Lucario to follow them.

Bonnie saw that and approached Korrina. "Korrina, can I ask you something?" Korrina nodded and Clemont's only thought was 'here it comes'.

"Can you teach me how to use roller-skates?"

Clemont was caught off guard, he expected her to ask Korrina to keep him, like she normally would.

"I guess I can teach you..." Korrina smiled.

"Great! And I'll tell you all the foods my big brother likes, so you can keep him!" She laughed.

And so the trio walked towards the airplane that would take them to Kanto, to Ash's championship party.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Has it gotten better, or worse? Review, s'il-vous-plaît!**


End file.
